Borg Ranma
by Magnus DeWinter
Summary: Ranma, thanks to Q, is thrown to the borg in the distant future. Picks up as Ranma makes his mad escpae after being totaly assimilated.
1. Chapter 1

Deep in space, a single consciousness was fighting to regain it's body from something that was nigh impossible to do. He was Ranma Saotome, a misbegotten boy torn from his dimension by a powerful entity known only as Q. He had bragged he was the best there was. Q had decided to test the validity of the proclamation. Ripped from his time and hurtled forward to the 27th century. Beyond the time of Picard and his 'meddlesome' ship. He had been assimilated almost completely. His mind and soul still rebelled against the never-ending attempts

"Resistance is Futile," a voice cried out from everywhere. Ranma paid it no attention as he wove through the mental collective. Billions of souls, all locked away here in the purgatory that is the collective. He was pushing himself to his body; to the most defended adjunct of the hive.

"Just give in Ranma, you can not escape our song." A female voice sang in his ears.

Ranma's focus remained unyielding. Two years as a drone had trained an almost singular thought pattern into his mind. "We do not lose," he said with cold conviction.

"Your body has already been assimilated, surrender to us."

Ranma had reached his goal. Two years, six months and a handful of days had lead Ranma back to his body. His mental fist cocked back and ready to strike the final barrier between him and full control of his body. He looked back to the endless sea of lost souls and the Queen, "Assimilate this!" He cried as his mind clashed against the most advanced Borg blocks.

Ranma found himself in the waking world with his body infested heavily with Borg implants. As he freed himself, the rest of the alcove came to life. He calculated his odds were drastically against him in his Borg mind. The human part irrationally swelled with confidence as he began to hammer his way through. 'Tertiary Adjunct, Uni-matrix 01, beta wing. That is my life raft. The Queen's escape pod…'

Outside of the Borg's perception, Q watched as Ranma finally made his big push to escape. He had to admit even he didn't think that the boy would ever make it this far. "Jean-luc was never this much fun. Keep pushing Ranma, you may just succeed where every other mortal has failed."

Q watched with anticipation, as the rouge drone was a few feet from stealing the pod. He was putting up a fight that would make Klingons proud. Q watched as Ranma picked up a drone and threw it into the oncoming drones.

Ranma was in the pod, he managed to quickly jury rig the pod into working for him. The pod shook as it detached itself from the nexus. He quickly set to work on getting away. He began to work the pods systems and began to get the hell out of dodge.

"Well aren't we the smart little mortal today. You actually managed to do on your own what few have done with much help."

Ranma whipped his head quickly to the side to come face to face with Q. "You did this to us. You ripped us from home and took us to the future."

"Indeed I did. I gave you a test to see if you could live up to your flamboyant proclamations of greatness. But it would seem your boasting wasn't all hot air. You just escaped the Borg collective in the height of its power. You were suppose to bring it's downfall."

"Explain,"

"Your little stunt was actually the key I had been looking for. You just ripped open the block preventing the drones from actively accessing their memories. Your little escape just instigated the eventual downfall of the Borg. I think I am going to reward you for that." And with a snap of Q's fingers, Ranma was whisked away from the time and place he was at.

Delta quadrant, 24th century

The EMH was running tests on samples when he received a tap on his shoulder. He came face to face with Q. "Oh, you again, I suppose that you're here for something other that a medical problem."

"Oh come now doctor. I brought you a patient. He just escaped the Borg."

The doctor just now noticed the drone in his sickbay. He was nearly six feet tall and his ocular implant was similar to the one that Captian Picard had. His body suit was similar to One's. "Just when did you start helping others? I recall that you took more delight in tormenting other races."

"I am helping him because he was most helpful to me. I'll pick him up when he isn't so… Borgish. Have fun Doctor." With a snap, Q blinked out.

"Sick bay to the captian, would you please report to sick bay with a security team and Seven?"

"What is going on?"

"Q just left us a guest,"

"We are on our way,"

"I suppose I'll need something to call you other than hey you. What's your name?"

"We are Ranma. Thank you for assisting us."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well Ranma, I can begin removing the implants through out our body, but your own physiology must wake up and work again but this will take time. Seven of nine has been with us for a few years and she still has implants."

"Unacceptable. We will upgrade your knowledge and you will restore us."

"I am always looking to learn new medical techniques. I was unaware that the Borg were aware of how to restore their drones back to fully organic."

"The knowledge was attributed to a EMH in the later half of the 24th century. Where is the location of a computer interface so that we can download the information directly?"

The Doctor, Curiosity peaked, began walking to his office, "I suppose so. Right over here."

Ranma accessed the computer core through the Doctors console. He began downloading all of the information that he had stored in his implants for when he escaped. Ship designs, power systems, Medical knowledge, Star maps, Species information. All of it flowed through the connection. A moment later he withdrew his hand, "We have upgraded your database. We ask that you begin treatment soon. We ask that you leave certain implants, we wish to retain our knowledge should we need to find our own way home."

"Very well. According to this data, I should have you healthy and mostly free in a few weeks. Though the Captain will wish to speak with you."

"Understood,"

A few moments later Janeway and Tuvok walked into the room. They came to find an advanced Borg drone standing in sickbay. They could tell that this one was a bit freer than most they encountered. "Doctor, would you mind explaining our new friend here,"

"We can explain ourselves."

"Then by all means, please do so," Tuvok said.

The free drone Tilted it's head to the side, as if the Vulcan had done something unbelievable. A slight pause ensued, "You did not say please…"

The captain tried not to laugh, but couldn't help it. Tuvok raised an eyebrow, "Please,"

"We are Ranma. Originally from Earth, circa 2000 A.D. We were confronted by an entity known as Q. He threw us to the Borg of the late 27th century."

"Why would he do such a thing?"

The drone blinked his one eye and gave a shrug. "Original reasoning was for testing. We can not recall what was tested, but results were deemed satisfactory…"

"They were more than satisfactory. I deemed it a smashing success. He proved more about human potential than Jean Luc ever did."

Everyone turned to see Q, in all his smug glory reclined on the bio bed. He wore a standard issue Starfleet uniform with captain markings. "And I am rewarding him. I've given him a vacation from his old life."

"We do not consider our assimilation remotely close to recreational."

Q sprung to his feet, "That was the challenge. Your vacation begins now. If you wish to return to your own time, well that is your next little hurdle. It's all your choice from here on out sonny…" and with a snap, Q left in a burst of light.

Janeway frowned. Q had put the boy through hell and has just abandoned him in her lap. She didn't like this; but she wasn't going to hold it against the poor boy. "Do what you can for him doctor. He may not be here by choice but I'll be damned if I'm just going to ignore the situation."

The Doctor led Ranma to a bio bed and gathered the necessary implements to help the newest addition to the lost ship. After a moment he looked at the tray of his standard tools and frowned, "What am I doing with these? I guess my programming is off; these instruments are too primitive… or are they?"

He replicated the tools quickly enough and set to work. He started with the body suit and then began to work from the neck down. After a hour and a half of marathon surgery, "Well, that clears up most of the torso. On to the extremities."

Seven of nine was not pleased. Her head was ringing from a Borg signal but the captain said there was a new Borg onboard. No one seemed to know enough to inform her of much. She was on her way to Sickbay to have the Doctor to see what he knew. Upon the sickbay doors opening, she saw the Doctor extracting multiple implants with excessive skill, then regenerating the organic components not long after. "Doctor, explain what is going on here,"

"Ah, Seven! Have a seat and I will be with you shortly. I'm in the middle of removing this gentleman's implants that are attached to his lower lumbar…"

Seven's eyes widened, "You said they were too dangerous to be removed on me. Explain this."

"Oh… Got it! Well, Ranma here is from the future. Q dropped him off and Ranma downloaded a lot of information into the database. In a couple of hours, he will be free of all but some of the cranial implants. If you want, come and watch."

She stepped forward to see as the doctor removed a more advanced version of a movement limiter that she possessed. They were intended to restrict the body from flexing in ways that are deemed unnecessary. She then watched as the doctor used what looked like a dermal regenerator and made the body replace the missing organic components. "Will you perform similar operations on me?"

"It's up to you seven. I can't give you treatment you refuse to receive. What did you need?"

"I no longer require assistance. Sorry to disturb your concentration."

The doctor began to laugh. He let loose with a genuine chuckle as he threw the bowl of implants into a strange device. "Thanks to the updates, I can debate the life-rights of holograms and do open-heart and cranial surgery in my sleep."

She raised her eyebrow, it would seem that the doctor was indeed exceptionally more skilled as he continued to extract implants and regenerate living tissue. He was now working on the upper torso. He pulled out the Neuro possessor and then opened the ribcage to remove more. "Why did you stop by Seven? Any problems?"

"No, I came to find out what you knew of the new Borg drone onboard. I was unaware you were in the middle of surgery."

"Not that big a deal Seven. Ranma here is out cold and in the surgical bay. I spoke with him before I began this little romp through his insides. Q of all things brought him here. He apparently helped out our favorite obnoxious 'god' out somehow and he was dropped off here for his trouble. He went from assimilation to joining this Nantucket sleigh ride from hell."

"A strange analogy doctor."

"We have been hurtled 10,000 light-years from earth with little way of getting a message home. If not for those arrays I doubt Earth would know we are in one piece."

Seven attempted to argue but failed. The doctor made a valid point. By the time the Doctor was finished with closing up Ranma's gaping chest, his skin pallor was improving. His body began to restore its 'normal' functions. Ranma soon snapped awake as the doctor finished removing the last vestiges of Ranma's ocular implants. "Welcome back to the land of the organic Ranma. How do you feel?"

"We are hungry. Where is the replicator located?"

"We use food grown in the Hydroponics bay. I will show you to 10-forward where we may got you… acquainted with Neelix's cooking,"

"It is implausible to be worse than what we had before we were assimilated. It was suppose to be spaghetti."

"That was it then?"

"Unknown. We doubt the sensors on a Borg probe could Identify…"

"Before you run off to dine on Neelix's culinary experiments, we will have to get you some clothes. Any preferences?"

"One red silk mandarin button down top, one pair of black silk pants of similar style, one set of cotton soled tai chi slippers."

A little later, Ranma found himself standing in 10-forward and suddenly greeted by a telaxian. "Well hello there! You must be the new crewman the captain mentioned. I'm Neelix and welcome to my kitchen Mr. Borg!"

Ranma blinked as his brain tried to wrap itself around Neelix. Seven urged him forward, "You will acclimate to his behavior after a while."

"Todays special is my own version of quiche. It's got a kick like you wouldn't believe. Would you like to try?"

"We'll take four helpings."

Neelix smiled, he liked this one already. He set four pieces of blue quiche on a tray and handed it to Ranma. The pigtailed martial artist grabbed the nearest seat and began eating, uninhibited by the odd smell or taste of the alien food. All was well until Tom spilt his water on Ranma…

Omake…

"What was it then?"

"We believe it to be solidified warp plasma and stale pasta."

"That is impossible. Warp plasma is corrosive and highly toxic."

"So was everything else she cooked…"

Back on earth, Akane sneezed as she made quiche that began to absorb the pan.


	3. hell bound

Ranma frowned as the water fizzled against his shields. A quick look to the apparently clumsy pilot revealed he had slipped on a fallen chunk of food. Tom looked up to see that Ranma was dry and clean, "Are you injured?"

Tom shook his head, "I'm fine. You must be the new guy,"

"We are. News must travel fast on a small ship."

Tom smiled, "We don't get that many new crewmen. You will get that a lot."

Ranma nodded then went back to eating ignoring the world around him. He forced himself to be aware of everything that was going on around him. He wasn't a Borg drone. He had to train out the bad habits that his time in the hive mind drilled into him. He looked at the various crewmen that were meandering about. He spotted the Vulcan from earlier having to deal with Neelix. Ranma watched as the security officer brushed off Neelix's overzealous dedication as moral officer. Ranma watched for a moment then did something he hadn't done in two and a half years; he began laughing. He laughed for a good minute and it felt good. Seven looked at him questioningly, "What are you laughing at?"

"At the telaxian and the Vulcan. It is humorous to watch those two interact."

Seven looked at Tuvoc and Neelix and tried to understand the humor. She looked back to Ranma now even more confused. Ranma offered no explanation and only smiled. He went back to eating the alien casserole. _I believe I understand why Q left me here. I can work the machine out easier here than back home._ Ranma stood up, and with a quick flick all five trays landed in the appropriate bin. Most present applauded the small show. The former drone gave a mere shrug.

A month later…

Ranma was fitting in better. He spoke with inflection and emotion. He would still slip with the wrong pronoun. Recently, he announced his decision to go back to his home place and time. The captain wasn't having anything to do with it. "I must disagree captain, this is what I have to do. You may not understand but you can accept it."

"I just can't allow you, with all the knowledge you have, to go back to the 21st century. The Temporal Prime Directive must be adhered to."

"So now I'm your prisoner? A captive?"

Janeway gave a heavy sigh, "I didn't say that. I am saying I can't let you travel through time."

"Is that your final decision?"

"Yes Ranma, it is my final decision."

"Then I must request to be allowed to disembark at a space station no more than three light-years from here. I will make my own way."

Janeway frowned, "And how will you do that? You have nothing to barter with."

"With the being I will be contacting, I have no need to barter with material possessions."

"Explain yourself Ranma,"

"She is a very long lived being. She is a researcher on everything you can imagine. She could in theory send the entire ship and crew to Earth. You just don't know what she may wish for payment."

"Your willing to exchange information on the future to get to the past?"

"Negative, at the present she is already over a millennia ahead of current technology. She may wish to research my biology or the effect of time travel on a Borg of my type."

Janeway was stunned. Ranma was always leery of the doctor after the hologram wanted to run test after test. Now he was willing to let an alien researcher to do just that. She let out a sigh. "You are this determined to go home?"

"Captain, you misunderstand, this ship is my home. I'm only returning to put some business to rest. I am going to return. Permission to carry out?"

She looked at the man before her. He stood perfectly still, but his face was a maelstrom of emotions. She looked at him with a sad smile, "I can't…"

"But Captain!"

"…Let you go alone. I want this to be a standard away mission. Heaven knows I can't put it any other way in the logbooks. Tell tom to set a course of the station. Warp seven should be fine."

"I select the team?"

"You may pick two. I wish to tag along also. I loved visiting Tokyo for those old hand-to-hand lessons. Who do you wish to take?"

"The Doctor and Seven. It would be best. I'll debrief you all at the station. Because it will be one hell of a trip."

"Agreed. You're in charge when we get there. You know the inhabitants and area better than us. Should we go armed?"

"Wouldn't help you captain. When things do turn sour, I'll be the one they're after."

Janeway sat in her chair and sipped her coffee. She let out a bit of a sigh. "You still got a lot of explaining to do."

"If all goes well, you'll get those answers you want Captain. I'll go get things ready."

Ranma bound out of her ready room with a grin. Now he had the chance to put the whole mess to bed. He had the ability to go back and that was weighing on him. Now he could settle the rivalries and the fiancée mess. He walked onto the bridge, "Mr. Paris! Alter course baring 318 mark 215 warp 7. Captain orders."

"Bringing ship about, altering course and speed."

"Mr. Kim, keep the sensors on the lookout for a space station about three light-years ahead."

"Sensors read something out there. It's the right size, but it's reading to be made out of some form of wood."

"That's out destination. Page the captain and me when we get with in range."

"You got it."

Ranma went to sickbay after paging Seven to meet him there. He began to explain the mission and he agreed. He warned them of the basic dangers of Nerima. "Look, there will be human beings who can shred steel with their bare hands. They are not to be taken lightly."

"Bridge to Saotome,"

"Go ahead,"

"We are nearing the station,"

"Be there in a moment! Thanks Harry,"

On the Station,

Tech druid Matsumoto was monitoring any incoming traffic as to redirect them away from the non-contact zone. The screen began flashing an angry red and changed to an image of a massive metal vessel. The drone opened the comm. System and began to send the standard message.

"Attention inbound vessel. This is Jurai border station 10. The following space is a non-contact zone. Contacting non-space races in strictly forbidden. You are to dock with the station and submit to a inspection and declare reason for travel."

"Station 10, I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship Voyager. We are in route to contact the Scientist Washu. We will submit to the inspection."

"Caution, contact with that Researcher is classified as hazardous to health. Dock at sector 7 and await instruction."

"Understood,"

The drone gave a very organic shudder. Washu wasn't physically intimidating, but the things she could do to a person…

The odd ship docked with the sector 7 port and waited. The drone went to go inspect the ship himself. He wanted to see the poor souls who may end never returning. It walked down the several corridors and came to the hatch. It noted that this ship was more advanced that most that flew through. He was greeted by a dark skinned humanoid with pointed ears. "Welcome aboard. I have been appointed to escort you and answer any questions you may have."

"Crew complement?"

"We have a crew of 112."

"I wish to start with your medical facilities and then the cargo holds."

"This way please. If you have any technical questions, they can be fielded more effectively by this data pad."

The druid skimmed the pad very quickly. It was surprised to see some of the schematics. This ship didn't seem to fit any category it could think of. "What is the purpose of this vessel?"

"This ship was intended to be an exploratory vessel."

"I see,"

After the quick inspection he noted something. "I was unaware that Borg drones could be liberated from the collective."

"We have several people who have been brought back from the collective. We are here based off of information from one drone."

"The location of Washu?"

"Indeed."

"Your ship passes inspection. All I can say is good luck and safe journey."


	4. short time loop no biggie

Ranma led most of the command crew to the holo-deck for the debriefing. He had the computer recreate Nerima as it was. He felt the memories come back as they entered. Most of those memories were bad. But he moved forward.

"So Ranma, why are we heading to this planet? It was labeled as pre-warp."

Ranma smiled at Tom, "We are off to see the most preeminent scientific expert in existence. She may look young but she is older than 20,000 years. If you have a science problem or question, she would know it. She stays with the crown prince of the Jurian empire. He favors living in quiet areas. They lived on earth back when I lived there."

"Why?"

"He was born there. Him and his family left before WWIII and the eugenics wars."

"Small galaxy eh?"

"Something like that. Hopefully he'll be open to the Idea of company."

"Where is this Ranma?" Belana asked.

"This is twentieth century Tokyo, Nerima district, Japan. This is near where I lived before Q took me. Computer, transfer the EMH to holo-deck 2 please."

The computer gave a quick chirp and the doctor materialized before them. The medical program looked around "Nice place,"

"Thanks doc. you're going to need a name while we poke around the real place."

"I have to have a name?"

"Even in the late twentieth, the people here held etiquette in high regard. It would make things easier."

"Joy,"

Ranma proceeded to explain the ins and outs of Nerima's chaos. The wild tales of superhuman strength and skill shocked many of them. Ranma assured them that is wasn't tales of fiction. Leading the team through his old neighborhood, pointing out various landmarks and safe places. He had simulated people he had downloaded. The computer recreated them with good accuracy.

Running them through meetings of the holographic wrecking crew people began to wonder why Ranma wanted to go back at all.

"Ok, you mean to tell us that you want to go back to these nut cases?" Harry asked.

Ranma looked around sadly, "I need to finish things Harry. You know us, honest to a fault yea? I'm just saying goodbye and settling some unfinished business."

Seven watched on completely lost. It didn't make sense. She would refuse to set foot in this place if it was her. Ranma was one giant puzzle to her. She could never figure out all the pieces. "We are settling this business and then we return and this Washu person can send us to earth?"

Ranma nodded. "She could drop us off in space dock in orbit of earth. It's probably safer than dealing with that blasted Q…"

"Aww, you hurt my feelings Ranma. I thought we were friends. I help you get better then you ever could and you insult me."

Ranma looked around trying to locate Q. Ever since he had gotten better, he wanted to deck the omnipotent being. "You threw us to the Borg you bastard!"

"And just look at you. You're smarter, faster, stronger, and know more about martial arts than any mortal alive."

Ranma put aside his rage and fell into his calm center. He let a smirk creep on his face, "Show your face Q, or are you afraid of a little mortal?"

Q appeared in a flash of light and laughed. A Q afraid of a pitiful human? It was just too much. "You very funny Ranma. I hadn't had a good laugh in a while. A Q afraid of a Borg drone, it is simply just too much. I can make you into a puddle of goop in just a thought; what could I have to possibly have to fear from you?" he said in his jaunty haughty tone he used.

Janeway stepped in, "Alright, that is enough. Ranma, stand down. That is an order. Q, get the hell off my ship."

"I'm hurt Kathy. We are such good friends."

"Only in your mind Q."

"I was just dropping in to check on Ranma here. You need to work on your pronouns Ranma. Your starting to sound like British royalty."

"Jolly good. Now go to hell."

"Good luck Ranma, your more fun than Jean-luc."

Q snapped his fingers and vanished. Ranma let out a growl. Before he could begin to curse… "Bridge to the captain,"

"Go ahead,"

"We have arrived. You got to see this captain."

Everyone exited the Holo-deck wondering what could be so interesting. Ranma already knew, but was keeping his mouth shut. He was now wound up and ready to deck someone. He just grumbled to himself and waited till they got to the bridge. They found that the main screen now showed a planet very close to earth in looks. Even Ranma had to smile. It was as close to home as he had seen in over two years. _Soon, if all goes well, we will all get to earth…_ "Harry, open a tight wave signal to the coordinates I gave you."

"Channel open, go ahead."

"This is Ranma Saotome to little Washu, you receiving Washu?"

"What do you want? I'm Busy!"

The screen showed a small woman with wild red hair. Her outfit was a simple shirt and shorts with a long black coat with green trim. She looked at Ranma and lifted her eyebrow to a degree that rivaled Spock. "Oh, It's you. You're late. Well, come on down Ranma. Lets get this over with."

The screen returned to a view of the planet and Ranma looked puzzled. "Is anyone else as confused as I am?"

"I have a theory. Perhaps as partial payment for helping you, you are asked to drop off something to her past self. Thus creating a loop of sorts."

"Works for me" Janeway says.

Well everyone. Thanks for staying tuned in and wading through these short updates. Thank you to my loyal readers.


End file.
